The term “composite container” (or “composite packaging”) is generally used to refer to packaging made up of an inner-container and an outer-container, assembled into a single unit. These containers are most commonly used for the transport and storage of liquids.
The outer-container is typically produced from fibreboard and is used to ensure easy stacking, and to provide the protection (e.g. from light) and strength that may be lacking from the inner-container.
There are two main categories of inner-container: bag-type containers and jug-type containers.
The bag-type containers are produced from thin, supple materials. They are light, can be stored flat before use and can easily be compressed after use. However, their lack of rigidity is also a drawback: they have a tendency to bulge (requiring thicker and therefore more expensive outer-containers), are more likely to split and leak during use (especially along the seal which joins the two sides of the bag together) and require the use of complex supportive spout systems for decanting.
Jug-type containers are much more robust, being produced from thick, rigid plastic materials, for example high density polyethylene. However this also means they are much heavier, more expensive, slower to make and harder to dispose of after use (since they cannot easily be compressed).
As such, there is a clear need for an alternative that provides both the rigidity of jug-in-box type containers and compactibility of their bag-in-box counterparts, while having a lower overall weight. The present invention provides such an alternative.